Distant Kingdom
by Nightail
Summary: Chung, was the prince of hamel and the heir of the Seiker. Till one day, his father arranged a unconsulted marriage, and in the process ran away from home. He now attends Veldar Academy to hide from his father. Chung then meets a quiet girl name "Eve" and eventually starts falling in love with her. Rated "T" for some Language, ETC. This is my First fanfic, i'm new to these stuff.
1. Chapter 1: New Life, New School

**Night: Hi this is my First Fanfiction. This is a ChungXEve story and for this story, it will take place on a Alternate Reality. So in this story the chracter's will have the class hairstyle, but not the same classes and also Eve a human in this story**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper Hair (Age 15)**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph Hair (Age 14)**

**Elsword: Lord Knight Hair (Age 16)**

**Aisha: Elemental Master Hair (Age 16)**

**Rena : Wind Sneaker Hair (Age 17)**

**Raven: Blade Master Hair (Age 18**

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1: New Life, New School**

Hi my nameChung is wouldn't believe me,but i'm the heir to the Seiker family, however

my father looks down on me for being the son I am. He arranged a marriage for me and some random girl, from another kingdom, to get married, because he think i was immature. I got mad at him and decided run away from home, with the help of my childhood friend Elsword. Now i'm attending Veldar Academy, hoping to get away from my father.

**~Flashback~**

"CHUNGGGG,"my father yelled. "What is it", I responded. "I have some news for you, you're going to meet your fiance", He spoken. My eyes started to widen. "What the hell do you mean i have a fiance, when did your arrange this and why haven't you consult me!", I shouted my voice at him. "How dare you raise your voice at me young man, This is the reason why i arranged this marriage. Your a stubborn child, only thinking about yourself, this is why your mother passed away you...". "Shut up..."I respond. "WHATT!" "I said SHUT UPP!, don't you put mom into this, its your fault that she died. If you hadn't argued with her, and yelled at her she wouldn't have died."Me and my father continued to argued until finally, he responded. "You are getting married, wheter you like it or not!" "I hate you!" I yelled at him.

**~End of Flashback~Chung's Pov**

I *sigh*. "Chung you alright?", Elsword asked. "Yeah i'm fine", i responded. "Chung, are you sure about this?" He asked again. "Yeah i'm sure about this, from now on i'm on my own." I told Elsword in a calm way. "Well we won't be getting to the Academy for a while, so you might as well get some rest." Alright, I said. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep. Then i started dreaming about a girl i befriended when i was little.

**~Inside Chung's Dream~ Chung Narrating**

I remember when i was little. I used to cry, when father had scolded me. Then a girl with sliver hair and a cheerful mood. Would always encourage me, to keep moving forward and don't give up on life. Her name was...

**~End of Dream~**

I woke up and saw a building. It was the academy. I gave a faint smirk, glad to be away from my father. I got off the carriage and grabbed my luggage. "Alright Chung, I should warned you that the Seiker family, is pretty much one of the most famous Families out there. Be careful not to raise suspicion in the class, also don't claim your name is Chung Seiker, your a new person." Elsword Responded. "Alright, Alright i got it", i responded. "I'm going to check the campus". I started to walk around campus, seeing stuff i never see before. I always grew up having a private tutor. My tutor was my mother. She was very smart and kind and she always teach me things when i was little. Until she died. I came back to the world noticing someone in front of me. "Hey what's wrong", she asked? I give a faint smile and said, "Yeah its nothing you have to worry about, just something not important.

**Night: Sorry if this Chapter is Short, I'm starting to work on Chapter 2 right away and we'll probably be done by tommorow **


	2. Chapter 2: Busted, Unbroken Promise

Chapter 2: Busted, a unbroken promise, a rumble

Chung's POV

I looked at the girl, she had silver hair that flew amazingly when the wind blew, and an amber eye, that shines like the sun. I blushed a little. "Hey are you alright?" The girl asked. "Yeah i'm fine" I responded quickly, while still blushing, I got rid of the blush right away. "So are you attending this school as well." She asked. "Yeah i'm a first year", I responded. "Oh me too", she then smiled faintly. "My name's Eve Nasanara, nice to meet you". She said names Chung Seiker, I responded. "Oh so you're the prince of Hamel, am i wrong?" She responded. Then I just realize, that i gave my true identity away. "Crap"! I yelled. Something wrong? She asked. Please you have to keep my identity of me being a Seiker a secret. I pleaded to her. "What do you mean"?, she asked. "Well the truth is I ran away from home".I responded faintly. "Why"? she asked. I respond, "My father arrange a marriage without a consent and i sort of ran away, to hide from him." She smirk, the started to giggle. "Wow so its true?" "Yeah please don't tell anyone if they heard, a rumor would spread and surely my father would find me." I ask her with a pleaded look. "Alright, hey Chung do you remember the promise we made when we were little". She asked. What do you mean? I asked. She then replied, "Never mind" well it was nice meeting you. She then walked away. Well i should find my class.

Eve's POV

I started to walk away, from Chung. The boy I loved since I first met him when i was only little. I remember him sitting at the front of the castle, crying then i would always cheer him up. I blushed thinking about it. then stop when i reached class. I found my seat, for my first year in the high school level. Then Aisha and Rena came up to me. "Hey Eve have you heard", Aisha responded. "No what?", i replied. Rena then responded. "There's two new transfer student, thats going to be joining us. "I guess Chung was one of them" I thought. "Actually I ran into one of the new transfer student", I told them. Rena and Aisha went towards my face and said, "Really what did he look like". They asked. I responded, "that's for me to know and you to find out." Awww, Both of them said. After a while Ms. Stella came in and said, "Alright student i'm sure you heard that there's going to be two new people joining us. She told us. Well come in you two. Then i saw Chung, along with a red hair boy, that had an ambitious look in his eye.

I looked as they both wrote their name, on the board. "Hi my name is Chung, please to meet you all", "I'm Elsword, pleasure to meet your acquaintance." A bunch of people whispered around, mostly girl saying stuff about those two. I heard one of them say that "Chung was pretty cute", i glared at them. For saying stuff about the person i loved. Suddenly Chung saw me, and his eye widen with joy. "Hey its you Eve" He responded. Suddenly everybody started looking at us. "Ehh! Eve, you know this Cute boy, Aisha Responded. Chung then replied, "Of course i remember know Eve you're the girl i met a long time ago."He replied. "Also i haven't forgotten the promise we made." I started to blush heavily. He came close to my face and suddenly pressed his lips against mine. Everybody started to yelled. Starting with Elsword "y-yy-oung master please calm yourself down, we can't raise any display of conflict yelled. Way to go Eve, Rena responded joyfully. Isn't she supposed to con,not pro. "T-this is totally unacceptable, you two as class president I order you to stop. Aisha yelled furiously. "Hey what's going on." Suddenly a man with slick dark hair and a tan-skin appeared. Suddenly everyone remain silent. Hey who are these two. Ms. Stella was stuttering with fear, "ri-right, Raven i would like you to meet Chung and Elsword." She responded scarily. "Raven replied, hey pikachu hair, what are you doing with my girl", he responded angrily. I responded, "Stop it Raven, I never even dated you, and your claiming that i'm your girl, you can't do anything you want just because your dad owns the school.

Chung's POV

No way, his father's the headmaster of this responded angrily and grabbed Eve's arm, "Whatever Eve you're coming with me". Suddenly I punch him in the face and took Eve back. How dare you, you dare punch, the NightHawk families heir. Raven yelled. "Really coming from a big-mouth like you, i say that you're just pissing me off. I told him. That's it i'll see you after school and bring your weapon, you'll need it. Raven left the classroom. Eve then responded to me "Chung you idiot what, do you think you're doing, you don't even know how to fight, plus even if you did you still couldn't beat raven" Eve shouted at me. "Well i can't back down now." Chung replied. Suddenly tears went down Eve tears, "idiot i don't want to be separate from you again." Eve ran out of the classroom. "Eve" I said in my mind.

~After Class~

"Well guess you should up after all", Raven then smirked. "Draw out your weapon already", He shouted. I grabbed out a gauntlet and put it on my right arm. Hahaha, what are you going to do with that. "You'll see", chung replied. Alright listen you two, their will no major blood shedding, lets make this a good friendly fight BEGIN!. Raven charge at me waving his sword like a manic, haha die. Raven try to stab Chung, but then. Chung grabbed the sword with the gauntlet. Hmmph that all you got, Chung smirked. Grrr Damm you, Raven strikes furiously, all of a sudden Chung dodged Raven's Attack, then summon a cannon-like bazooka.

Detonation! He yelled.

Chung Lunge, his cannon at Raven, then fires multiple mana then fell to the ground. Everybody stayed everybody started to cheer. "Holy Crap, Chung that was amazing. Rena Cheered. As expected of you Chung, Elsword replied. That was awesome, Aisha yelled. Raven was laying down on the floor ashamed.

Chung then walked up to Raven, Go ahead laugh at me. Chung lend a hand, Raven replied, "What are you...". "You may be stubborn and may be a little of a jerk, but i know you're actually kind in the inside. So i'm asking that if you want to be friends." Chung gives a smile. Raven then started to smile himself. Guess you are kind of cool, Raven replied. Raven grabbed Chung's arm and got up. "Well you're the compassionate one Chung. I saw Eve stand there, smiling. Since when did you got here. I replied. "I've been here the whole time". She responded.

~Later that Day~

Eve Pov

I was watching the sunset, when Chung came. "Were you waiting for me, who smirk. Yeah she smiled. Well i'm exhausted. Elsword should have our apartment ready. Chung replied.

Chung's Pov

"Hey Chung!", Elsword ran up to him, while calling him. Hmm what is it Elsword? I have bad news, i only have enough ED for one apartment. What are we going to do, we can't both sleep and live in the same apartment, it will be too crowded." I replied, depressed. "Actually you can live with me, i have an extra room, that we don't use. You can have it, its very spacious and nice also. Well what about Elsword. "Don't worry Elsword responded". "I'll be fine by myself. You go on ahead."He replied. "Well guess i'm living with you." I responded. Eve started to smile i then blushed. Then i thought, What the hell am i'm thinking, living with a girl not only that, she's also the girl i knew since i was little. How can this life get any worse.

~To be Continued~


	3. Chapter 3: Cooking with Alchemy 101

**Night: Hi i heard a bunch people say, that i need to work on my Grammar. And that i needed to space everytime a person speak, so i did my best to do that**

**Enjoy X)**

Chapter 3: Cooking with Alchemy 101 , Uncertain Mishap

Chung's Pov

*Sigh* "I can't believe that i'm living with Eve now".

~Flashback~

"Welcome, Mistress Eve had told us you were coming." The maid replied

"Uhh thanks umm" I stuttered.

"Oh my manners, i'm Ophelia; Eve's personal maid" She responded. "Please make yourself at home, Master Chung".

"Um just call me Chung" I awkwardly replied. "Also i didn't know Eve had a big house." I replied. I was sort of shock to see that Eve lived in a house like this.

"Well Eve is the daughter and heir of the Nasod family" She responded. "However Eve rejected every noble families proposal of marriage".

"Wow i guess me and Eve are sort of the same if you think about it." I thought.

~End of flashback~

"Alright what's my next class" I thought lazily, as i looked at my schedule.

"Oh you have alchemy next." Elsword was standing behind me. I freaked out

"Jeez don't sneak up on me like that." I replied.

~In Alchemy~

"Alright Class, today, you will use Alchemy to cook a meal." Our Alchemy teacher responded"

I then had a curious expression in my eye cooking with Alchemy, "sounds interesting." I thought.

"Hey." a faint voice appeared. When i looked i saw Raven, sitting next to me. I smirked at him. He then looked the other way, avoiding my face. I thought, "Was there something on my face?!".

Raven then replied, "Look i'm sorry about what happen yesterday". His face looked serious.I responded,

"Its alright, besides i already forgave you, so just forget about your cruel past and look forward at the future" I said, with a smirk on my face. Raven then smiled back at me.

"So what do you think the girl's are making?" He asked.

"I don't know, but i hope its good"I replied. Suddenly KABOOM, smoke came out of the the furnace of Eve and Rena workplace.

"On second thought, scratch that" I replied again. Raven then starts to agree with me.

I started cooking using small pieces of meat and a varie of veggies, into a pot. *sniff* "smells good" I thought. As an hour pass by, the teacher came by and said "Alright now everyone choose a buddy to share the food you made".

Raven replied to me, "Whatever you do, don't choose Eve as your partner." He told me with a low voice.

"Why not?" I replied back.

"I heard rumors that the last person, that had Eve as their partner, for cooking died from food poisoning." He whispered.

I then started to look for someone else to partner up. Then at a sudden moment.

"Chung, would you like to try the cake i made" Eve replied in a low voice.

*Gulp*, I was nervous. I looked at the cake and it was burnt to a crisp, having a few gray spots, I took a fork then slowly the sample the cake.

*Chew*, "hmm hey its actually, not half that bad" I responded with a smirk.

"WHATTT!", Everyone replied except Chung and Eve.

I continued eating the cake, while everyone watch in disgust. Suddenly Elsword said

"Geez I guess Sekier can eat almost anything" He replied.

Right when i was about to take the last bite, my stomach started churning. Uhhhhhh, i said

"Something Wrong?" Eve asked

I felled down with a gloom look on my face.

"Holy Crap! Someone call an Ambulance" Raven called. Raven then carried me to the nurse's office on his back.

"I warned you" Raven said.

"Oh shut up" I replied.

~Few hours later~

I woke up feeling much better, and saw Eve sleeping next to the bed. I looked at her, and thought about what Ophelia said

~Flashback~

"What?!" I shouted

"Yeah its true, Eve never wanted to marry any other guy except you" She replied happily.

"Eve would always brag about you, when she was little. On how you would sweep her off her feet, bridal style." She said.

~End of Flashback~

I started thinking and thought, "Does Eve truly love me?" I thought. Then Eve woke up.

"Oh you're okay." She replied happily. I then blushed. "I tasted your food, it was very delicious."

"Thanks" I replied. "Well shall we had home," I said to Eve.

"Alright" she responded back.

As we walk home, I continue to think about what Ophelia said to me.

~To be Continued~


	4. Chapter 4: A Mage and a Knight

Ch.4 A Mage and a Knight, love story?!

Elsword's POV

I woke up, on my bed finding that it was 7:30AM already. "Oh crap, i'm going to be late for school." I replied. As I ran as fast as I can, I accidently ran into someone. "Sorry, I wasn't looking." I responded.

"Its alright." She I looked who it was, I saw that it was the purple-hair girl from my class.

"Aisha, right?" I responded.

"Yep, hey you must be that red hair, that's always around Chung. You always cling on to Chung, like you were a dog or he was special?" She replied. "Hey do you have a relation, with Chung, I heard you sometimes call Chung 'Young master'?" She asked.

I responded, "Me and Chung were childhood friends, i'd met chung when he was only age three"I replied back.

"Wow, you too must have a close bond like brother's." She replied. "Hey, did Chung's father enrolled, you two to this academy." She asked.

I looked at her with a blank face, thinking on what should I say. Then I remembered "Oh crap we're going to be late".

"Oh right." She responded quickly.

We ran as fast as we can, to get to school. When we got there, we were too late, class had already started.

"You two where have you been!" was trying to explained, but then i said.

"I'm sorry, its my fault that Aisha was late." I responded. "Please if somebody were to be punish, it should be me."

"Well since, you're new and you were honest, I'll let you both off this time" She responded.

"Thank you." I replied.

~During Class~

I started to look at Aisha, wondering about her. "A witch huh" I thought. Then something came back to me from my past. "No wait,not know." I thought.

I stood up during Ms. Stella literature and asked, "Ms. Stella i'm not feeling so well today, may I be excuse for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"Alright then Elsword, but I expect you to finish up the work from today tomorrow." She replied.

I started to ran back to my apartment, and wrote something, a letter. I then packed some stuff, and grabbed my bag, when at a sudden, Aisha was there at the front door.

"So you're leaving." She asked

"Yeah" I replied.

"Why, what's your intention for leaving!?" She asked, crying. I looked down, trying not to see her tears and then responded.

"Listen, it's something personal I have to deal with. Tell Chung i'll be gone for a while." As i ran past Aisha and went into the forest, Aisha tried to caught up with me, but..

Chung stopped her. "Let him go." He said.

As I continue to run, I smirk and whispered. "Sorry I had to let you go again Aisha." As I continued to run into to run into the forest, until they couldn't see me. I disappeared without trace to be found.

~To be contin...

Elsword: Stop, Stop. Night why did you end my story like i wasn't going to be back until some certain chapter?

Night: Because your disappearance, leads on to a story I plan to work on, based on you trying to finding Conwell, so that you could be stronger to protect, your love one.

Elsword: Alright, i guess.

Night: As I was saying.

~To be Continued~


	5. Chapter 5: Contest, Trivia, Prizes!

Ch.5 Contest, Trivia, Prize!?

~A month Later~

I was sitting in the class, in a rainy windy day. Thinking of when Elsword will come back. Raven then replied.

"Hey dude, Aisha what's to tell us something, you coming?" He asked. I nodded.

As we walked to the Cafeteria, Raven grabbed me.

"What the!?" I shouted

"Forgive me, Chung" Raven replied. He karate chop my head, thus knocking me out.

~Moments later~

I woke up, somewhere very dense and dark.

"Dammit." I said, trying to find a way out. Suddenly the top of the box open. "What the?"

"Welcome to the Contest, Trivia, Prize Show!" Aisha spoke, in a mic. "I'm your host, Class president of room 303. Aisha Mikasaki." I then saw Eve next to me.

"Were you a part of this" I asked Eve. She then nodded her head. "I have a bad feeling, that something might happen" I thought scarcely.

"Now here are the contestant." She responded. "In the 1st corner, He may look crude, but he has a soft side. Give it up for Raven" Raven then smiled and wave.

"I remember when Raven was cruel when I first met him, now he's such a nice person now." I thought.

"Next in the 2nd corner, we have the elven beauty of room 303, a somewhat cheerful girl. But don't her piss her off or get on your nerve, you'll regret it. Give it up for Rena."

I then thought with a glare look "I think she's the one that set this whole thing up."

Aisha then continued "Next in the pikachu corner."

"Pikachu?" I responded. Then I realize I had a Pikachu costume. "Raven what the hell!"

"Sorry, Rena made the costume, she told me to put it on you" He replied.

I took off the costume and was back in my school uniform.

"Fine." Rena pouted her face as she said. "In the 3rd corner, Is the cute pikachu-haired boy. Chung!" She replied.

Aisha then continued. "In the 4th and final corner, A girl who had fallen in love with Chung since the first day, and were friends when they were little, Eve!." As everyone cheered Aisha, then started explaining the rules.

"Alright each person will answer a question from these chibi faces, of Me, Elsword, Chung, Eve, Rena and Raven. Having 30 seconds to answer it."

I thought, sounds straightforward.

"Also I forgot to mention, the winner will get to choose one of three loser. For a date."

My eyes widen, " So this is what they're planning, there trying to set a date up, with me and Eve" I thought. "I had to win no matter what."

"Let's start." Aisha replied.

"Raven you start."

"I choose the Chibi face of myself" he replied.

"Alright here's the question, what happen when Chung ate the cake, that Eve made for him" She asked.

Raven then responded, "Simple he fell and die"

"If I was dead how would I still be alive!" I shouted.

"Oh, sorry Raven we were looking for 'Fell and went unconscious', For answering it wrong on the first turn, You get hit with a pie, in the face."

"Mmm, Chocolate" Raven replied

"Alright next, Rena"

"I choose the chibi face of myself" She replied.

"Last chapter, what happened to Elsword?"She asked.

"Umm I wasn't in Chapter 4 remember?" Rena replied.

"WRONNGGG" Aisha Shouted

"As a veggie pie slap her face"

"Alright, Chung you're up!"

I thought since those two chose their own faces, mind's a dunce so I then made my choice. "I choose the chibi face of Elsword!" I yelled.

"Oops, sorry you had to choose your own self" Aisha replied.

"Since when in hell, did you added that rule!?" I shouted

"Since now." Aisha replied.

I thought, " I knew it they're doing this on purpose, so Eve can just go out with me."

"Alright, Eve your turn"

"I choose myself" She replied in a quiet voice.

"Alright here's your question, where does Chung live?" She asked.

"Simple, he lives with me" Eve responded

"Correct, Eve you won" She shouted.

"That was it!?" I shouted

"Alright Eve since you win, choose the guy you like to go out with?" Aisha replied.

"Chung" She responded.

"I knew it" I thought. As the day end, Aisha told me that Eve and my date will start, this weekend.

I thought "Jeez I can't believe those three, setting me and Eve up." I thought Angrily. "I'm going to get them back later, for this."

~To be continued~


	6. Chapter 6: Return of a Friend Short

Chapter 6: Returning of a friend

Chung's Pov

The next day, after school. I saw a red-hair boy, that had a ponytail. Then my eyes widen, "Elsword, its you" I shouted.

"Chung!" He yelled back.

When I reached him, I asked him. " It's been 2 months, since you left. Where have you been" I asked.

"Its a long story i'll tell you later" Elsword fell to the ground, exhausted.

I picked him up and carried him on my back. And smiled.

"Welcome back dear friend" I said.

~To be continued~

Night: Sorry this is just a short Chapter, showing Elsword returned.


	7. Chapter 7: Conflict! An unexpected date?

**Night: Hi sorry if this Chapter is short, My brain is nearly fried, because I am extremly stress. Because a bunch a crap i did today. So sorry if this is short or something.**

Chapter 7: Conflict!, an unexpected date?

Chung's Pov

"Hey Chung, wake up." A voice replied. As I open my eyes, I saw Eve looking down at me.

"Eve why did you wake me up?" I asked.

"Well today's our date." She responded. My eyes started to widen.

"Wait what!?" I shouted. I pushed Eve, out of my room and got dress up quickly. I was wearing a blue tie, with a white long-shirt, Sleeves folded. I opened the door and said. " I'm ready." I responded.

"You look nice" Eve replied. Dress in a White dress, Black trims. With a black and white headband. I blushed a bit.

We started, walking around town hoping to find something soon.

"Eve" I asked.

"Yes" She replied happily.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Okay" She replied happily. As I walk,I feel like someone is watching us.

Elsword POV

I looked as the three stalk, the young master and his date.

"Alright operation lovers, is about to commence" Aisha said.

"You sure its alright, you three to stalk 'Chung' and 'Eve'?" I asked. "Why don't we just leave them alone."

"No!" Aisha, Raven, and Rena replied.

*sigh* "Why are you doing this, and to think I might get a day off." I responded. "Guess i'll play along with their little game." I thought. As we continue to stalk, those two.

We saw that they were going to watch a movie, then Aisha asked the ticket salesman.

"Which movie tickets, did those two bought?" She asked.

"Well they went to watch 'Blood land." He said.

"Umm Aisha you sure about this" Raven and Rena replied.

"Of course, how scary can this movie be?" She responded. We then bought our tickets and snack, and went into the theater. Before the movie started I saw Chung and Eve talking.

"They seem happy" I thought. "Perhaps, I was wrong to judge Chung's decision." I smirk.

Then the movie started

"The movie isn't even scary at all" I told them. But they were closing their eyes and covering their ears, so they couldn't hear me.

"Make it stop!" Aisha Shouted.

"Ahhh, I regret it. I regret stalking those two" Rena screamed.

I looked at Raven, and saw he fainted.

"What the hell, how is this even scary" I asked the two.

"It just is." The two responded.

I looked at Chung and Eve, and saw that they weren't scared.

"Wow" I thought.

As the movie finish, we continue, however Raven was so scared. That he frozed. So we continued without him.

We saw them go inside the mall, and started to catch up to them.

Chung's POV

"Man that movie, wasn't worth spending on" I thought. " Well what should we do next Eve" I asked.

"Hey look, the costume shop" She replied. " Let's go." She responded. As she tug my hand, I remember that Halloween was coming up.

I looked at a few costumes, and pondered on what i wear. Then I finally decided, and chose the vampire costume from the store. Eve had gotten the same thing, but more feminine type.

I then, buy Eve ice cream. She then asked if i wanted to share. I blushed and said, "No thanks." With a blush still on my face.

As we continued with our date, we did all kinds of things. We went to the arcade, Talked, Walking around the mall, it started to get dark.

"We should head home" I said.

"Ok." Eve said.

As we walked home, Eve then stopped and said, "Hey Chung" She replied.

"Yes Eve" I responded.

"Thanks" She replied.

"Its no big deal" I responded, as I blushed.

"Eve I have something to tell you" I responded, in a low voice.

"What is it." She asked.

"I think I may be in..." I paused and then replied, "I think i'm in love with you" I responded. Eve then started blushing heavily. She then started crying happily and said

"I love you too Chung." She then press her lips against, as we kissed passionately. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but for me it seem it lasted forever.

We then walked home, with red on our faces. As we reached home, we then went into Eve's room and suddenly fell asleep together.

I thought to myself happily, thinking, "I guess I do love Eve." As I smirked, and eventually fell asleep

**Night: Lol I ran out of ideas. Plus my brain is fried.**

Next Chapter: The night of truth?


	8. Chapter 8: The Night of truth

Chapter 8: The Night of Truth

Chung's POV

Tomorrow was Halloween, everyone then started to talk about what to do tomorrow.

"So what are we going to do" Aisha asked.

"How about a Halloween party" Elsword replied.

Everybody, then thought about it and agreed on it.

"I'll ask my father if we can host the party in the gym" Raven said.

"Me and Rena will plan the party" Aisha said.

"I'll help decorate" Elsword replied.

"Then I guess me and Eve will hand out flyers, about the party." I responded.

As everyone, did their job. Me and Eve were getting along really well. Due to last week event.

I thought, " wowwww, I can't believe I slept with Eve" I blushed heavily.

"Is everything alright?" Eve replied.

I started to panic and said, "Ohh yeah, everything's f-fine" I replied nervously.

Suddenly, strange figures approach in front of me.

"Are you Chung Seiker?" One of them asked.

I gave a glared at them and said, "If he wants to talk to me he'll have to meet me outside tomorrow midnight" I said.

"The soldiers nodded and left."

"Chung.." Eve replied.

I smiled at her and said " Don't worry, nothing. Going to happened" I said. And I thought "But for how long..."

~The next day

Chung's POV

It was Halloween, Me and Eve dressed in our vampire costume. And went to the party, their I meet Elsword, where he was dressed as a butler wearing demon ears.

"Good evening, Chung." He replied.

"Hey Elsword, you look great" I said.

"Thanks." He responded.

We went into the gym and saw Rena, Aisha, and Raven. Rena was wearing a Princess Knight Costume, While Aisha was wearing a Mage costume and Raven was wearing, a butler costume, and had a wolf ear.

"So Chung and Eve you're going to participate, in the pair costume contest" Aisha asked?

"I guess so" I replied.

As the contest, started each pair were to come up, and show them their costume. Me and Eve came in first, for some reason.

"Congratulations you two, here is your reward." Aisha, then handed us tickets, to the Seiker castle party, being held.

"So its a masquerade party?" I thoughted. We continue partying, until midnight.

I walked out of the school, and saw a man wearing a mask. I knew who he is and I responded, "Hello Father" I said, while glaring.

"Chung." He said, in a strong voice. "I ashamed of you,running away from the castle. What kind of noble's son, runs away from home?" He asked.

I laughed. "Hahaha, you're one to talk, you don't even treat me like a son ever since I was born." I responded.

"So you ran away from home. Both for what reason?" He asked.

"I didn't want to get married." I responded.

"I said it before, and i'll say it twice. You're getting married whether you like it or not." He responded in a serious voice.

I then got angry and grabbed out my gauntlet, and started shooting him, with the Cannon I summoned.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. I hate you I hate you. Why don't you just die!" I yelled at him, like some little child. Crying about something.

Suddenly my father, came out the smoke of the cannon. Fully armored. And said angrily, "You dare, rebel against your father." He responded. I couldn't see his expression because of his mask.

He then grabbed me by the throat. I was starting to choke and said, " I always hated you, and I rather died, than get married to the girl, you arranged to marry." I said confidently, but stupid at the same time.

"So be it." He threw me into the wall. And summoned a sword from his hand. "May the Seiker's, have mercy on your soul." He was about to stab me until...

"NOOOO!" A voice replied. When I turned around, my eyes,widen. It was Eve.

I yelled. "Eve get out of here its my father. He's going to kill you, if he finds out!" I shouted.

"What do you mean find out." My father asked.

Before I could explain anything, Eve then responded.

"Mr. Seiker, truth is i'm actually dating Chung." Eve replied. "Now let him go."

"How dare you!" He said.

As he was about to hit Eve, with his sword. I then shouted.

"STOPP!" I shouted. I then replied. "I'll do anything, just don't hurt her." I responded.

"Chung, please no." Eve replied.

"You're getting married." My father replied. He then drops me down and said, "Start packing up, your coming back home." he said, "You have an hour to get ready and say goodbye, to your friends." He responded.

When he left, I started crying. I hid my face, so Eve couldn't see my face. She then walked up to me. I was afraid, on what would happen next. Then she hugged me.

"Its alright." She said, tears coming down. I saw Eve's face and she was scared as well.

I responded, "Eve i'm so sorry." I responded.

"No its not your fault." She said. "Its just the fear of losing you." She replied, and continued crying.

I then stopped crying, and put my arms around her. "Its alright, i'll find a way out. In the meantime, just wait for me." I said. I wanted this moment to last forever. But my father was waiting.

As I walked to my father's carriage, he then said.

"When we get back, i'm locking you in your room." He responded. As we drove back, I thinked about what happen an hour ago.

~Flashback~

"Here Eve, I have a present." I replied. I hold out a pendant that, had a blue gem in the middle.

"Keep this, to remember me with." I smiled.

Eve then stopped crying and said. "I'll keep it close to me." She responded. I smiled.

~End of Flashback~

As, I continue thinking about it, the carriage continue driving. I thought, "Eve don't worry, the pendant you have,will be something special, to you for as long as you have it."

~To be Continued~


	9. Chapter 9: The moment of truth

Chapter 9: Moment of truth

Eve's POV

"I lost him again" I thought. As I walked back, in the gym.

"Hey Eve, where's Chung?" Aisha replied.

"He's gone.." I replied.

"What do you mean gone?" Raven replied.

"Chung's father, took him back home." I responded.

"But why?" Rena asked.

"Because his father arranged, a forced marriage with another family." Elsword responded.

"Wait, What, Chung has a fiance!" Everyone except Eve and Elsword shouted.

"Yeah, truth is Chung's the son of King Seiker." Elsword responded.

"The Seiker family?!" Raven replied.

"Yes" Elsword responded.

"So all, this time Chung was royalty?" Aisha asked. Elsword nodded.

"Also, you should know that i'm the captain of the Red knights. The Seiker family elite guard unit" Elsword replied.

"The red knights?!" Everyone, except Elsword.

"I heard that the leader was tough, but I never knew their leader was only 16 years old." Raven replied.

"Also how can we trust you?" Rena asked.

"I only serve Chung, not the king." Elsword responded. "Plus you think Chung, would manage to escape alone."

"If that's true, then you should know how to break us in." I replied.

"That was possible" He responded.

"Was?" Everybody except Elsword said.

"Since I helped Chung escaped, their probably looking for me." He replied. "We won't be able to get in without proper administration." Elsword said.

"I have two tickets to the Seiker royal masquerade party." I responded.

"Yeah, but only two of us can enter" Aisha replied.

"No worries, my father can arrange that." Raven replied.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of. Any idea on how to get Chung back?" I asked. Suddenly Elsword look at the pendant.

"Eve, who did you get that pendant from?" He asked.

"I got it from Chung, before his father took him back. Why?" I asked.

"That's the Seiker royal treasure, the water el." He responded.

"Royal treasure, why did he give it to me" I asked.

"The pendant, symbolizes peace, friendship, courage, and love. The pendant is use when a Seiker, gives the pendant to someone. Meaning to propose." He said.

"p-pr-propose?!" I shouted.

"It seems Chung, chose you" He replied. "Also without it, the marriage can't be completed." He said.

"Which means, we have time!" I asked.

"Alright everyone listen up, Chung's wedding, starts on Dec. 24th. Christmas eve, to be exact."

"Now here's the plan." As we all heard the plan.

~2 months later~

Chung's POV

I looked down on my balcony, thinking about the memories, of me and Eve. Tears started to run down my face. Suddenly father came into my room.

"Getting comfortable, Chung?" He replied.

"It was, until you came in" I responded. He then walked up to me and punched me up in the face.

"You're not thinking about that girl are you?" He asked.

I turned my head, so I didn't had to look at him.

"I don't have to answer you that." I replied.

"Well it won't matter now, as long you're trap and the pend..." He stopped and realized the pendant was not around my neck. "The PENDANT! Chung, where is it!" He shouted rudely.

"A place where you'll never find it" I smirked. "You think I wasn't smart enough, to know that, the pendant is very important during marriages." I replied.

"Guards, watch the prince." He shouted. He then whispered, "When I find that pendant, the person wearing it. We'll be good as dead."

My eyes widen and I said, "No Wait!" He slammed the door closed. There was nothing I could do, My father put a collar on me to seal my powers. I'm pretty powerless. As I sit down, on the balcony. Shocked, I closed my eyes and said softly "Eve, please be safe." I said.

Eve's POV

As the gang got dressed, I looked at the pendant, that Chung gave me. I then put it around my neck and said, "Chung wait for me, i'm coming" I said.

When we got there, the guard said" Tickets please. We each gave our tickets and enter the castle.

"Wow this place is stunning." Aisha replied.

"Alright gang, try to not to raise suspicion." Elsword responded.

As everyone stayed undercover, we heard a trumpet sound. Chung's father then appeared.

"Greetings Noble and Guest, we are here not only to have fun. But to celebrate between my son and the daughter of the Haan family, marriage" He said.

I then glared at him, for what is happening. I then saw a girl, that was wearing a Veil. And I then saw Chung wearing his armour helmet.

"Now are there any objection?" He said.

"I object" I said.

"And who might you be." The king responded.

"I'm the girl, who's going to take Chung, back to the academy." I shouted.

"Guards, Kill her" He shouted.

Right before the guards attack me, Elsword strike them with my swords.

"You dare rebel?!" He shouted at Elsword.

"Its not rebelling." As he remove his mask. "Because, the only person I serve is Chung."

"Elsword, you traitor. Red knights, attack." But the red knights, then attack the guard.

"Sorry, we only serve Elsword." One of the red knights said.

"Thank you everyone." Elsword replied. "Now Attack!" He commanded.

"As the attack on the castle, continue. Chung jumped off the balcony and ran towards me.

"Eve!" He responded. As he got closer, his father tried to attack me. However Chung, counter him.

"What, I thought. The collars was sealing your power. Chung's father replied.

"You're right, I just wanted to take the key." He smirked as he swipe, the key and unlock the key. He then summoned his gauntlet and attach it onto his hand.

"Why don't you equip your full armor?" He asked.

"Because i'm not risking draining the armor's dark el." Chung replied. As Chung confronted his father, he started using techniques, that he never actually used.

He then summoned a sword, that shine under the moonlight.

"Shall we dance, father" I asked.

"I agree." His father said. As he summoned his sword. Where the battle against father and son began.

~To be Continued~


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Dance

Chapter 10: The final dance

Chung's Pov

As me and my father, swinging our swords continuously. Dodging and blocking each other's attack. Eve watch us in the background, in fear. Our swords clashed as my father responded.

"You've gotten better my father responded. I saw his expression on his face, he had an evil look on his. Probably because the dark el, finally consume him.

I then responded. "True, but i'm better." As I grabbed my father, both of our swords, on the ground.

I then started beating down my father, as his face got even bloodier, as I kept hitting more and more, until Eve hugged me.

"Chung stop it, its over" She said, crying. I then stopped. And saw my father's face, he had a lot of blood gushing out of him. I thought.

"Forgive me father, I overdid it" I said. As I looked at his somewhat lifeless body.

"Chung!" Elsword shouted. As he ran towards me and Eve and me.

"Did we win?" I asked.

"Sure did." Elsword smiled.

"So that means.." I paused. Then after a while smirked.

"Elsword, I need some time alone. Can you manage the party?" I asked.

"Sure, why?" He responded.

"Its something personal." I replied. As the guards carried my father to the infirmary, and everyone was partying, I decided to head to the castle garden.

As I continued on. I open up a secret entrance . And enter it. As I walked down, I saw a tree and saw spirits around it.

"The Seiker spirit garden" I said. Suddenly the spirit of my mother appeared.

"Mother?!" I responded.

She replied, "Hello, Chung my, my. I remember you used to be a little baby, now you're a handsome young man." She said.

"Thanks mom." I responded, with a smile on my face.

"Oh who is that girl behind you?" She asked.

"Oh this is Eve." I said. Eve then walk forward and introduce herself.

"Hi pleasure to meet you." Ever responded, with a cheerful voice. As I watched my mother replied.

"Chung can me and Eve talk in private." She asked.

"Ok" I said.

"As I walked out of the entrance, and sit next to the flowers, of the garden.

Eve's POV

"Wow, I never expect my son, to have such a cute girlfriend" She said. I blushed and responded.

"Well, i'm not that pretty." I replied, while continued blushing. She smiled and said,

"Your a beautiful girl Eve." She said. "Also can I ask you a favor." She responded.

"Sure, what is it?" I replied.

"I wish, I could see Chung, everyday. However I no longer live in the human world." She said. "Please take care of my son, I no longer, can look after him. So i'm asking this request." She responded.

I then nodded and said, "I will, don't worry. Chung is in good hands." I said.

"Thank you." She said. "I have no regrets, to hold on anymore." As she started to disappear into dust. As I walked out I saw Chung sitting near the Grass. I sat down with him.

"So what did my mother said?" He asked. I then kissed him.

He then responded, "Hey what was that for?" He replied, panicking.

"Oh nothing." I said. As I sat next to him.

We then sat next to each other, doing nothing. Until it started snowing.

"Oh hey snow." Chung replied.

"Yeah." I replied. As it continued snowing, I closed my eyes and smiled. I then speak, quite enough for Chung, not to hear me.

"Do not worry, Ms. Seiker. I promise you Chung, will be alright." As I slept with Chung in the garden with Chung. As he smirked, knowing that their was not to worry about.

Chung's POV

Although, I manage to stop my father. I still feel that something was coming. However in the meantime, I began to relax, seeing Eve next to me asleep.

I then said, "Good night Eve." As I kissed her on the cheek and fell asleep as well. I felt calm to know that I don't have to worry about anything.

For now...

~The End~

Next Story: Distant Kingdom, The second chase.


End file.
